Episode 116
<-- Previous Episode | [http://tdar.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_117 Next Episode -->] Date: August 27th, 2010 Length: 3:12:04 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel. Special Guest(s): Paul Ryan Intro: Invader Zim - Game Slave 2 Closing Words: '''Chris: "In the name of Samus, let's roll." '''Closing Song: '''The Wingless - All The World In One Girl ---- '''Content Covered: *Top 7 Best Summer launches *Metroid: Other M Super Review *Mafia II *Paul Ryan reads lines by readers *Paul Ryan reads erotic fan-fiction *Discussion on Used Games and Piracy Notable Facts: *Dan Amrich made every single action figure and toy on Brett's desk fuck each other while Brett was on vacation, then took high-res pictures of them, and emailed the pictures to Brett. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ji8axxKtuXU *Chris Antista wants TalkRadar flavoured cigarettes more than TalkRadar flavoured beer. *Mikel banged his knee on the table. 00:13:27 It hurt pretty badly, and he vowed to "never do that again; that was really dumb." 00:13:52 Unfortunately for Mikel, the same thing happened in Episode 135. Funny Stories and Quotes *Chris Antista **1989 was like 1987. I had no pubic hair, but I was still getting around. **Fuck this let's dance Robo Roll. **It's like if it was in a Street Fighter background and raped it. **I don't want to sound gross or gay, but maple semen sounds delicious right now. **Let the gay people fuck. I mean love. **(his mom) No sir, she's a fat cunt from the Midwest. **If TalkRadar is the number 1 rated videogame podcast on iTunes I will get a Mega Man tatoo crucified on a cross. Provided we reach that in the end of 2010. **We were late getting in here, because Mikel were doing the work of men, making Mike Grimm's Hot Wheels fuck each other **Chris jerked off at a church fair to his action figures that were fucking each other. Chris claims he was 11-12 years old. Brett thinks otherwise. **We are not TakeRadar **You had your white pristine dick out. The natives were worshipping it. **Are you in the pocket of OG Readmore? **Mikel making Mike Grimm's Hot Wheels fuck each other. **We're adults Elston. We have every right in the office to make your toys fuck. **I jerk off to myself making animals fuck at a church fair. **A raging erection sitting in the kiddie pool like a stalagmite. **This hard on won't take care of itself dad. **Gay people are going to exist. *Brett Elston **I just watch you guys read, and jerk off **I don't like to watch people making toys fuck because It's like raping a boy **I don't want MY toys fucking **If we were sponsored by Oskar Blues we would only be on the air for another 4 weeks. **The other M is Malkovich. **What the fuck is a BBS? ***Mikel "You don't want to know." *Mikel Reparaz **I have seen Chris Antista's ass. I would not fuck an ass that is that hairy. **I don't want fat marriage in this state. **Was Penis Number 5 a song by Lou Bega? **(Mafia II soundtrack) Has a lot of annoying 1950's white jazz. *Paul Ryan **"How did people know I was here?" **Put your foot by my foot when you foot me foot by foot. **My penis is an explosion of love and assholes and can fly up to 30 feet using only my ejaculation **Fuck me in the balls while sucking my shit **I masturbated to a video of me being birthed **Don't Put hotsauce on your penis. Put hotsauce on my penis. **Rape my face then my butt. Question of the Week: What game in a series do you consider an oddball entry? *Chris Antista - Prince of Persia Warrior Within *Brett Elston - F-Zero GBA, Ace Combat 3 *Mikel Reparaz GTA Chinatown Wars *Paul Ryan Zelda II, Ultima IX **Last QOTW for Ryan Neverwinter Nights Link: Episode 116 <-- Previous Episode | [http://tdar.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_117 Next Episode -->] Category:Episode Category:2010